Pikachus wrong decicion
by Pikachu727
Summary: Pikachu has a strong friendship with Misty, the same strength as with Ash . When Ash needs to leave for a week Pikachu chooses to stay with Misty, But their friendship isn't quite the same as Pikachu thinks.
1. Misty and Pikachu

**This is my second story however I don't own this one the plot came from Harshika so credit goes to them**

**Thanks Pikachu727**

* * *

It was another average day in Cerulean city, Where Ash and his Friends are heading to Cerulean Gym where Misty's sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily are the Gym Leaders. Daisy has Long Blonde hair, Violet has dark blue hair, just as her name describes and Lily has bright Pink hair.

Brock was extremely excited as he is a fan of women. Ash was as well very excited because he was planning to battle the gym for his next badge.

Misty, however was not at all excited she in fact was worried. Her sisters always called her the ' runt' or the 'weak one' just because she was the Youngest.

Pikachu had sensed there was something wrong with her , he looked up at her with his big, black eyes.

" Oh Pikachu, You are so cute." she picks him up and hugs him tight.

Pikachu had always quite liked being hugged by Misty, Ash had been fairly rough with him for as long as he could remember.

As the group just outside the gym, 3 girls rushed out. Pikachu leapt out of Misty's arms just as they surrounded her. Ash and Brock were almost on the floor as this happened.

" Lets see your Pokémon" The girl with violet hair said to Misty as soon as she got to her.

Misty didn't seem to keen at first but soon decided to show them her beloved Togepi.

"Is THAT the best you can do?" The bright pink haired girl sneered

" I know he's small, Lily, But he is My Pokémon and I love him."

" He isn't even a water type!" The oldest looking blonde girl giggled.

Misty looked like she was about to cry, Pikachu picked up on this and yelled " PIKA PIKA PIKA PI CHU!" at Togepi. ( which in English means " Get Misty and yourself out of the way quick!")

Togepi didn't need to ask why, he already knew. He jumped out of Misty's Arms and in the opposite direction. Misty quickly followed. The 3 other sisters didn't move, which was a mistake.

Pikachu ran right in between them all and released a Thunder shock.

" Pikachu, NO" Ash yelled loud enough so Pikachu could hear him above the girls screeching. Pikachu immediately stopped his attack.

" I'm so sorry, he doesn't usually do that." Ash tried to apologise.

" My Hair it was perfect, But no worries, The Pikachu was clearly protecting his trainer. I guess we were a bit too mean to her" Daisy replied sweetly. " Sorry Mist!" She turned to her youngest sister. Misty accepted the apology and looked at Ash.

"Wait, What? Misty isn't his trainer, I am!" Ash look at her angrily.

" Oh we thought he was hers as he seems quite attached to her. "Lily explained to Ash.

Ash looked over to see Pikachu was over with Misty. Maybe they are right ,maybe he is as close to Misty as Pikachu and I, Ash was thinking.

" Oh! By the way Because We sisters, except Misty of course, Like shopping more than battling we were thinking perhaps we could miss the battle and just give you the badge now" Violet said getting Ash's attention back on the battle.

"What!? No Way am I missing out on a great Pokémon battle.

" I will battle him if you like?" Misty asked quietly.

" Ok, Go right ahead. See you all later!" All 3 said together before dashing out the door.

Both Ash and Pikachu ran over to the battle arena. Ash began to think about what the others said.

" Ok Ash? Ash?" Brock kept saying His name until Ash snapped out of his thoughts.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"2 Pokémon each. First trainer to run out of useable Pokémon loses, Ok"

" Got it! Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu looked at Ash with excited look on his face.

" Ok! BATTLE BEGIN" Brock shouted.

This would be a good battle!

* * *

**Thanks For reading please review. Please remember I don't own this story line. Most credit goes to Harshika!**

**By the way, anyone who reads this and thinks ' but Misty wouldn't do that,'****I know but that is your opinion and I can dislike Misty if I like even if all of you don't.**

**Thanks Again**

**Pikachu727**


	2. Let The Battle begin!

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all for reading, It would be great if you would review as some feedback would be good**

**Please remember this story idea comes from Harshika!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Pikachu727**

* * *

Once again Ash tells Pikachu he chooses him to battle.

" Ok Staryu , Come on out!" Misty says to the red and white Pokéball as she throws it into the battle ground.

Ash nodded at her to tell her to go first.

She thought of which move to use to begin. She could tell she was going to lose as Pikachu's moves are super effective to water type Pokémon, and Ash is bound to use Pikachu.

" Ok, Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty called out to her star Pokémon. Staryu lets out a powerful water gun.

" Pikachu dodge it while using quick attack!" Ash yells at the small mouse Pokémon.

The water gun is way off the speeding Pikachu, Staryu hears Misty telling it to move, but it stands their frozen as Pikachu crashes into it. As Staryu gets up Misty calls out to it to remember what she had told it earlier. Staryu shudders at the thought. Ash just over hears her words and they confuse him. What did she mean, he was thinking to himself.

" Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu launches a huge ball of electricity towards Staryu. Just before it hit, Staryu, half jumped, half fell into the large swimming pool beside them. Ash felt his heart pound as he knew what he had to do.

" Alright! Pikachu this is our chance! Get in the pool and use your best Thunder Shock yet!."

As Pikachu leapt into the pool he saw Misty's face fall in sadness as she knew this was it for Staryu, her best Pokémon. This made Pikachu upset, so he decided to not to release his best Thunder Shock but instead a rather weak one. However Staryu still fainted. Pikachu dived down to the bottom of the pool and pulled Staryu onto the side of the pool next to Misty, before continuing on with the battle. Ash and Pikachu flew straight the rest of the battle with ease. As soon as Misty returned her last Pokémon, Pikachu ran over to her.

"I saw what you did, not giving it your best, to give me a better chance of winning, Thanks buddy." Misty said quietly. That was the first time she had called him that. It seemed quite nice. Just then Brock came over and told Misty to tell Ash that he was getting some more food for dinner and that he will be back soon. Misty nods and Brock leaves.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I notice Ash staring at me out of the corner on my eye, he is looking at me with a blank look in his eyes, I want to know what is wrong. I walk over to him and stand up on my back legs. I tilt my head at an angle to see his eyes which were now hidden by the hat he wears every day. They have pain and sadness in them. I wonder if he got electrocuted while I was in the pool. He looks at me straight in the eyes, I stare at him back trying to figure out what's wrong, last time it was me who got upset because I thought Ash would forget about me ( Pikachu727: read my last fan fic).

Ash, most of the time is so happy and confident, but now he doesn't seem like himself.

Misty comes over not even noticing that Ash was upset.

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V**

I don't understand. Why is Pikachu being so friendly with Misty, we have been best buddies the whole way through our travels so far and hopefully the rest of our lives... But now I don't know what's going on. I barely notice Misty standing right next to me. " What?" I growl angrily at her.

" I think we have run out of gym badges so I will need to wait for my sisters to come back, they will know if we have any more somewhere." She says happily.

" Ok. I'm going out side to get some fresh air." I say before turning towards the door.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I watch Ash glare at Misty. perhaps they had a fight. No. That cant be what happened. Misty wouldn't be so happy. Again I am lost in thought when I am scooped up into Ash's arms and carried outside, where he sits down and holds me. I sit still for a moment, thinking about Ash and Misty. I like traveling with them both, even when they do argue, its nice to know you have friends you can depend and trust. After a few minutes, I spot Misty's sisters carrying many shopping bags. Ash must have spotted them as well because his grip on me had tightened, as if to protect me. What has got into him. I watch them walk through the door. Without warning Ash stands up and slowly walks back into the gym. When we get inside, Ash doesn't put me down, I wriggle free and climb up onto my usual place, on his shoulder. Even then every so often, he looks at me and smiles a barely noticeable smile. Questions ,such as ' Why is Ash so protective about me for the past 2 hours' or ' Why is he so upset' keep coming into my mind.

I watch as Misty explains about how their are no more gym badges left. Daisy seems to panic because she tells Misty they had loads left.

"Calm down Daisy just order some more." Misty tells her.

" Its not that easy." Daisy cried " To get more we need to go to the Violet City Gym"

" There isn't a Violet City in Kanto, stupid." Misty laughed

" EXACTLY! ITS IN THE JOHTO REIGON MISTY! I guess we will need to go over there to get more. Misty you will have to run the gym. The trip takes 1 week." Daisy sighed before turning away.

I know what Ash is thinking. I jump off Ash's shoulder. He tried to stop me but wasn't quick enough I was already away. I ran up to Violet and tugged on her long green dress. My aim, is to get Ash to ask if He can go with them to Violet City in Johto. She looked down at me, I then get her to follow me over to Ash. Ash stands up and tries to pick me up. I jump out the way. I then look up at Ash who tries to catch me again. This time I go to jump away, but he grabs my tail but I release a small electric shock to get him to let go. That's when he notices Violet. I laugh because he looks so embarrassed.

" I get you for that Pikachu." he said as he looked at Violet. I continue to laugh.

While Ash is talking to Violet, I decide to go over to Misty who is sitting quietly in the corner. Her head resting in her hands.

" Pika?" I say to her.

" I cant run a gym on my own. Ash beat me on his first try and I've been a trainer way longer than him." Misty cried.

Ash comes over to me and picks me up " Guess What Buddy? We are Going to Violet City!" Ash shouts excitedly. I must have not looked very happy because Ash then asks me " Are you not excited Pikachu?" His smile fades.

I look down at Misty who is still on the floor. Ash puts me down. I point to myself and then to Misty.

" You want Misty to come? Pikachu, She cant she has to run this gym." He says to me.

I nod and again point to myself and them Misty.

" Wait... You want to stay here, with Misty? Why?" He asks.

It breaks my heart to see him so disappointed, but I know Misty needs me to help her.

" Well if to stay here is what you want... Then you can" He says as he puts me down slowly.

"Ash? You coming or what?" Lily calls from the other side of the room

" Yes! Hold one!" Ash turns to me " Good bye, see you in a week, be good. I will be back soon I promise." he says as he scratches the top of my head. He begins walking towards the door. Just as Brock returned from his food shopping Ash shoved him back out the door. Ash looks at me one last time before shutting the door. I look at Misty.

" This is going to be a good week!" She says with a slightly mean tone to her voice.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Thanks for reading please review **

**Thanks from Pikachu727**


	3. A whole week away

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of my 2nd fan fiction, Please review. Most of this Chapter will be in Pikachu's point of view.**

**P.S Please don't say in reviews that Misty wouldn't do something like that. I don't like Misty and that's my opinion.**

**Pikachu727**

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V**

I cant help but to feel a little bit jealous, Pikachu always came with me before. It feels different, I miss the feel of Pikachu on my shoulder. I don't think I can stand a whole week without him. I cant wait to see him again.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

Its odd I have never been anywhere without Ash, except when I got blasted with Team Rocket( Pikachu727( see other fan fic) , but even that didn't feel as weird as this. Misty is smiling at me, but this isn't a natural smile, this smile almost seems sinister.

I hear the door open, I instantly spin round to see if it was Ash. Its not. Its actually a girl around Ash's age ( 10 years old). She has long blond hair which tied up in a plait. From the mud all over her shoes, I can tell she got here by foot. She walks over to Misty who is now standing where I see Gym Leaders always stand right, at the back of the gym.

" I am here to battle the 3 gym Leaders. Do You know where they are?" The small girl asked.

" They are out so I am running the gym this week." Misty said with a kind of tone, people who are way to full of them selves use.

" Oh, well can I battle you?" She looked up at Misty

" what ever." Misty said blankly while walking over to her battle position.

" Pikachu, I choose you!" She called over to me. I almost take no notice because it wasn't Ash's voice that said it. I get into my battling position.

" WHAT?!" The girl cried in shock and confusion " That isn't even a water type Pokémon. I thought this was a water type gym."

" It is. But you cant stop me using Pikachu. I'm The Leader, I can Do what I want."

I almost don't want to battle because I think what Misty just said to that girl was really horrible.

" right ok, Um.. Graveler, Come on out to battle!" the blonde girl yelled.

She has a surprisingly loud voice.

" Pikachu use Electro ball!" Misty tells me.

Sometimes Pokémon trainers can be really stupid. Its not that hard to remember that Electric type move have no effect on ground / rock Pokémon. Even Ash can remember that.

I do as I'm told. As I knew it would, the move did absolutely nothing.

" Graveler use stone edge!"

What felt like a million sharp stones dig into me, the pain is unbearable. I'm weak, I struggle to get up.

" PIKACHU GET UP NOW!" Misty screams at me furiously.

Eventually I manage to get up. At this point Ash would call me back and bring out a different Pokémon. I wish Misty would do the same.

" Pikachu us Iron tail."

I'm so weak I don't think I can. I use all my energy to turn my tail into the iron tail I need to preform the move. I am so tired I miss Graveler completely. I hear Graveler's trainer telling it to use stone edge again. I also Hear Misty screeching at me to dodge it. What is she thinking I cant dodge it. Again I feel the sharp pain. Everything goes black and I feel myself fall flat onto the floor.

The next thing I know I am with Ash, we are running in a field full of flowers, of all different colours. He looks at me and has a large grin from ear to ear. I am smiling as well. It warms my heart to see him this happy. Suddenly He speeds up ahead. He is going so fast. I cant keep up I call for him to stop but he doesn't.. I soon fall over from exhaustion. I get up and he is no where to be seen.

I wake up, It was all a dream. I look around wondering where I was. I don't recognised where I am but I do remember that I was last in the gym. The room has a odd atmosphere to it. The walls are yellow. I think its Misty's room. Suddenly she Storms in. I'm happy to see her but she isn't so happy to see me.

" Why Pikachu. WHY DIDNT YOU WIN?" She Picks me up by the scruff of my neck, and throws me on the bed before slapping me on the back. It Isn't just my back that stings its the fact I chose Her over Ash.

" Your staying in here you stupid rat." she snarls at me

I dash for the door but all I get is a very hard kick in my tummy.

I hear the door locked. I want Ash back.

How can I live a whole night with Misty, let alone a week


	4. What did Pikachu do wrong?

**Dear readers! **

**Thank You for reading this far.**

**Credit goes to Harshika, please review **

**Thanks Pikachu727**

* * *

** PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

Pain. All I feel if pain. Pain in my heart, as well as a lot of different type of pain, I haven't been in this much pain all my life. I miss Ash so much, and he has only been gone for a few hours. I miss his rough hugs, and his caring heart as well as his company. I really dread choosing Misty over Ash. I don't know who I can trust anymore the only who I really can trust Ash.

I feel a large tear roll down my cheek. I know Misty is using me for my power, I should have known that from the beginning. I feel awful and torn apart, I really hope Ash still me as his best buddy. What if he thinks I like Misty more. I'm so afraid of everyone. Everyone except Ash. I don't know who I can trust, I'm not even sure I can trust Brock. I thought Misty was different. I don't know what to do. I feel so empty without Ash. I lay under the bed in complete darkness, crying and soon after a long hour of sobbing I cried myself to sleep.

I am woken up by a loud voice, Although its not Misty's. I look around to see Togepi shouting at me.

" GET UP YOU LAZY RAT! ITS ALMOST LUNCH TIME" he shook me roughly.

I was called a 'rat' by Misty yesterday. I get it, I'm always hungry like Ash and Togepi must be horrible like Misty.

" We don't all slave away while you lay here being a stupid baby." He snarled at me.

I'm terrified. If all the Pokémon here are like Misty, There are hundred of Pokémon in this gym, which means I am surrounded by bullies.

I burst into tears.

" Oh Come on for such a strong Pokémon you really are weak inside."

I don't know what I did to any of them. Slowly I climb out from under the bed. I'm angry at everyone in this death trap of a gym. I hate Misty for betraying me and I hate Togepi because I thought he would help me through the week, but I was ever so wrong. I hear the door open. Misty came in with an evil expression on her face. I rush to the corner of the small room. What will she do to me, I cower and hide. I hear her coming over. I hide my face, I feel her hand grab my tail. I release my most powerful thunderbolt I ever have on a human.

" You cant hurt me. If you even try to attack me even once, I will cut your tail off. If Ash asks, I will tell him I don't know what happened. If you disobey me, you don't want to know what I will do. I could kill you if I believe you deserve it."

I shake in fear, I want Ash so much, I need his help.

She picks me up by my tail and carries me into the battle room. It normally would hurt but I'm so weak, I feel almost numb. I am dropped onto the hard floor. I feel a horrible pain as my face hits the ground. As I lay there I hear Misty's voice in my ear whisper. " Remember what I told you Pikachu, I mean it and I will do it if I have to."

I shudder at the thought. As I sit there in fear, someone must have come to battle as Just before the door to the battle room is opened, I am thrown into the arena.

I remember what Misty said. I must follow her instructions. If I am killed, Ash would be torn apart. I cant let that happen to him.

* * *

**Sorry for short Chapter. More will happen next chapter. Please review**

**Thanks**

**Pikachu727**


	5. Trace The lines!

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I sit there frozen in shock at the sight of my opponent. Misty's words keep running through my mind and a image of Ash in pain wont go away. Most gym battles are fun but I don't think they will ever be fun again, once this weeks up I don't think I will ever want to see a gym again.

I tried. I couldn't win. Misty approaches me. I don't know what to do. She will hurt me again. I have to get away. I have to run for it.

The next thing I know I'm in Misty's room once again. I want to run, but if I do, what would she do to me. I cant risk it. My neck is pushed against the bed. Then I am forced onto my tummy. The agony, I don't know what she is doing. I crane my neck to catch a peek of what she is doing on my back. My eyes water in pain. She is cutting a long, deep cut along one of my brown stripes that run across my back.

"If I cut you hear Ash wont notice." she said as she started making the second cut.

This time I cry out Ash's name for help. She knew what I was saying.

" If You DARE tell Ash..." She puts the pen knife to my neck, " You can guess what will happen!"

I do know. I really don't want that to be my fate. Ash will be so upset. Knowing him, he might even kill Misty if he found out what she did. Misty then just walked out of her room as if nothing happened. I hate her so much. I will never forgive her.

I look over at Misty's blue alarm clock. Its already 2:00pm. Misty have been hurting me nearly all day now. My back is bleeding so much that almost all of my back is a bright red colour. I just notice the clock says its Wednesday. I haven't eaten for three days, although I'm not the slightest bit hungry. All I feel is weak and in many different types of pain. I quietly start crying. Ash all I want is Ash, I snap out of thoughts when I hear the video phone ring. I'm not strong enough to get up. I hear a familiar voice. Ash. I struggle, but eventually manage to pull myself up and over to the door. I press my ear on the door. I hear Ash ask how I am.

" Pikapi! " I try to cry but all I can get out is a quiet whisper. I want him to see what Misty has done.

I hear Misty tell him I'm fine and well, and that I'm fast asleep, exhausted from a long day of Pokémon gym battles.

Lies. I also hear Ash asking if Misty could get me because he wanted to see me. I so desperately want to see him to. Its quite obvious Ash is suspicious. I continue to cry. I want him so badly. I miss him. My tears are dripping as continuously as the blood spilling out my cut.

I use the rest of my energy to yell as loud as I could, just in the hope Ash will hear me. On the other side of the door, I hear Ash ask Misty if I was awake yet and that he thinks he heard me. I call one more time, I hear Misty cover for it. This annoys Ash, or at least I think It does as I hear his voice sound angrier than before.

" Misty, What is going on? Where Is Pikachu? Tell Me!" I hear Ash shout

" sleeping, I promise. Nothing is going on" Misty tries to explain.

" I will soon find out, I will be back early. I know your lying." Ash says to Misty, I can guess his facile expression, he will have a concerned look on his face."

" WHAT!? WHEN?" I hear her cry.

I hear the click the computer makes when you hang up.

The door bursts open, knocking me into the air, and I bash my head on the floor yet again. My vision, goes blurry for a few seconds. The only thing I could see was a red haired monster come right at me. Yelling right in my ear, Misty tells me that what I just did was the biggest mistake, I could've made. She puts on her rubber gloves, picks me up by my ears which hurt but not as much as my back. My back hurts more than before, its bleeding again. She rushes into the bathroom, and fills the bath with freezing cold water. She's going to drown me. I wriggle attempting to escape her grasp however I'm so weak, I fail. I'm thrown into the water. I close my eyes as her hands, now covered in my blood, come at me. She starts washing me. I feel her rubbing my back until it is sore. The water is soon red, but Misty doesn't care. Next she puts shampoo on my fur. The cuts sting. I wince in pain. This is even worse than when she cut them. After my whole body is rubbed sore, Misty chucks me into a empty cupboard and says this is where I will be staying.

A tiny bowl of food is left with me, This is the first time Misty has given me food. I'm not eating it. Instead I just lay there in the hard wooden cupboard. This will be a long night.


	6. Ash's return

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I stay still sitting in the cold cupboard. I soon lose the strength to even sit up, so I lay down on my stomach. I really don't want my back to bleed again, I don't want to go through the pain I went through when Misty washed me. I still ache all over.

I feel I could die any moment now, I'm dehydrated, I haven't eaten at all recently and on top of that, I'm badly wounded. The only excuse to live now is Ash, I need him, he needs me, we are a team.

I remember all the good times we have had together. For example, That moment when me and the others huddled in the cave, when we were stuck in the snow storm. I suddenly get very dizzy. Everything goes black.

I recognise this from somewhere. Its the field full of beautiful flowers, every colour of the rainbow. Ash, same as before is running next to me, yet again with a grin covering his face. Ash runs off, this time into a bright light. I hear his voice whispering in my ear.

" Come with me Pikachu. You will be safe here, you will feel no pain here."

His voice is drowned out by a sharp yell. " WAKE UP! ASH WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!"

I wake up startled.

I sit up, to see Misty towering over me. " WAKE UP! ASH WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!" She screams at me.

What? Someone said that in my dream. Oh! I get it now! Ash, in my dream, was telling me to die, that would explain the 'you will feel no pain here' bit. In some ways, Misty saved my life, I would be dead by now if she hadn't shouted at me.

Her eyes fall onto the still full,food bowl.

"You have to eat, or you wont look strong at all." She grabs at my jaw and forces it open, before picking up a large handful of Pokéfood, with her other hand and stuffing it down my throat. It hurt. If I had enough strength, I would give a shock she wont forget.

Compared to Misty, Ash Is the most gentle human I ever met.

I climb out of the cupboard to get away. As soon as I get on the floor, I collapse.

Misty screams, but not at me. I don't even bother to look up, she probably just saw someone with a bug type Pokémon. I was very wrong. I feel metal claws grab me round my middle, and I am lifted into the air. I have a slight feeling it set my back off again because I spot a splodge of red on my bright yellow fur.

"PIKACHU?!" I hear someone shout. The voice is familiar. Ash. A tear rolls down my cheek.

As I am lowered down into the balloon, I start crying as harder than I have before. Ash, I want you so much.

I soon realise what is going on. Team Rocket. I miss Ash, I wish I never chose Misty, I hate her.

All three members of Team Rocket gasp as they catch sight of me.

" Do You know ANYTHING about Pokémon care?" Jessie, the Pink haired member called down at Ash.

I feel a sudden burst of strength within me. How DARE she talk to Ash like that!. I wriggle for all I am worth, this makes my cuts bleed even more.

" Not even we treat Pokémon that badly." James looks down at Meowth. " Right Meowth?"

Meowth nods, but stays silent.

" Meowth? Is something wrong?" Jessie follows his gaze. Right at me.

She shrieks " I HATE BLOOD!" she backs away.

" We cant give him to the boss like this, we need to clean him." Meowth tells James.

" Meowth is right."

No. I stop moving about. If Misty was rough, how rough will Team Rocket be?

Meowth releases the grip on the metal holding me in place.

This might be my only chance of escape, I take it.

I throw myself right over the edge of the balloon before anyone could stop me. I didn't really think my plan through. I'm plummeting extremely quickly towards the earth. I feel like the luckiest Pokémon ever when I land straight into a small pond. I remember Misty's words. I know Ash will have watched me fall, panicked, and is sprinting as fast as he can to find me. I rush to get my fur free of blood. I only just get the last bit off me in time. I see Ash in the distance. I so badly want to tell him everything about Misty's true nature, but I know I cant. Next to Ash is Misty and Brock. I dive back into the water.

What will Misty do to me now. I hope my cuts don't show. I feel hands pull me out of the water.

" Pikachu... Are you ...hurt?" Ash managed to get out as he got his breath back.

I nod my head. I feel terrible lying to Ash, he has and never would do that to me.

" I better go. After all I got a gym to run!" she ran off.

I know , deep down, that she is worries Ash will find out about what she did, so she is legging it now.

Ash spins me round " Oh Buddy, I was so worried about you, Misty didn't do anything to you did she?" he asks me

I shake my head. Again I lied.

" We should take him to a Pokémon centre, You know just of a check up." Brock told Ash

" Yeah ,your right." He said looking down at me.

I cant let him take me there. Nurse Joy is sure to find my cuts. I release a Thunder bolt. Ash looks like he is trying to keep a firm grip on me.

I don't feel at all well. My eyes water, and I stop my attack. Without knowing it, I hold on tightly to Ash's T-shirt. Tears roll down my face. Ash looks hurt.

I am a monster, I attacked my own best friend and trainer ,all after I chose Misty before him. This is all my fault.

" Pikapi , Pikapi, Pikachu pi." I cry into him.

Brock watches me cry and can tell this is hard for Ash to. " I think, I will leave you two alone for a while." he says after a while.

Ash sits down, I keep hold of his T-shirt tightly.

* * *

**Dear Readers, Please don't say in the reviews that Misty wouldn't do this, I don't like Misty, and that is my opinion.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing **

" Ok. Pikachu, please tell me what's wrong, I promise I wont tell you off."


	7. Team Rocket strike again!

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I have no idea about what to do, I really want to tell him what's wrong, but if Misty finds out, she said I was in for it. As Ash strokes my back I wince in pain. I bury my head into his chest.

" What is wrong buddy?" he says softly. I start crying even more, tears staining his t-shirt. I've missed Ash so much and I greet him with a electric shock. I think yet again, I cry myself to sleep because the next thing I knew, I was in the Pokémon centre.

" stay here with Pikachu, while I go buy some ketchup for him." Ash tells Brock who then looks down at me.

I try to grab Ash's leg, to stop him. he looks down at me. " Pikapi," I say to him through my river of tears falling down my face. He almost looks like he is about to cry.

" Stay here for a minute while I get you ketchup." Ash says to me quietly. I sit there. I cant let him see nurse Joy, Ash will find out. I watch as Ash pays for the Ketchup, I keep my eyes on him. He turns back at me, " Look! Its Ketchup" he says as he hands me the bottle. I grab it and cling onto it. Ketchup reminds me of Ash because it sounds like Ketchum. Ash sits next to brock and they both whisper something and look straight at me.

Still holding the bottle, I jump onto his lap and lay there silently, holding onto trouser leg as tight as I can.

My body is still sore from the wash earlier, however I hide my pain from Ash, I hurt him enough today.

My eyes began to water just as Team Rocket through open the door to the Pokémon centre.

" We never got to finish what we started," Meowth's voice was heard by everyone.

" Right! Before we can be rudely interrupted again..." James glared at Pikachu.

Jessie and James stood back to back.

" Prepare for trouble!" Jessie called.

Oh no not this again now, I need to stop Ash from seeing Nurse Joy, and After being captured by these three, Ash some times takes me for a check up, just to see if I'm ok.

" And make it double!" James says as usual.

" To protect the world from devastation."

" To unite all people within our nation,"

" To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

" To extend our reach to the stars above!"

" Jessie!" she posed

" James!" he did the same.

" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight ,fight!"

" Meowth that's right." Meowth says as always.

I pounce off Ash's lap, this is my chance to prove to him I'm ok.

After what they said to Ash earlier, I could kill them right here ,right now.

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V**

I cant stand to see Pikachu like this, I need to know what Misty did to him, I can tell he's hurt some how.

I run in front of Pikachu and yell up at Team Rocket.

" What do you mean I don't care for my Pokémon, I do way better than you, all you guys do is try to capture them!"

" Look at him, He's weak and did you not see the blood?" James pointed at me " He was covered in it."

I look at Pikachu. He looks back at me with pain and worry in his small eyes.

Pikachu runs next to me , ready to battle. Come to think of it He does look quite weak , his eyes are drooping slightly.

" No, let me handle this." I tell him before turning back to Team Rocket.

" Oh no the twerp is sure to beat us!" Meowth sarcastically called down at me.

I see, in the corner of my eye, Pikachu has a angry look on his face.

" Onix , GO!" Brock called from behind me.

Team Rocket exchange worried looks.

" Use Rock throw! Ash Duck!"

I don't quite get down quick enough.

" OWW." I hold my hand to the back of my head where the rock hit.

" Pikapi!" Pikachu runs to me. We both look up to see Team Rocket's balloon get blasted of along side them.

" WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They call as they fly into the distance.

Pikachu starts to tear up. I pick him up quickly. He tightly holds my T-shirt as he did earlier.

I almost start crying my self, to see him so upset.

" Lets go." I tell Brock and we head over to Nurse Joy's desk. I feel Pikachu stiffen as we get closer.

" Please help something's wrong with Pikachu." I cry.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? You know your meant to look after your Pokémon not just watch him starve!" She yells at me as she sees Pikachu.

I keep quiet.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

Ash passes me over to Nurse Joy who carries me into a room. I look back at Ash "PIKAPI!" I call for him. I don't want to leave his side. I need to explain to him what happened. I am placed on a cold white table, she then checks over me. Almost instantly, she finds my two cuts.

" Oh My! Ash cant have done this! But if he did... I will have to take all his Pokémon , including you, Pikachu, away from him."

I shake my head vigorously. " PIKAPI PI KA PI PIKACHU CHU!" ( meaning ' Ash didn't do this to me! Misty did')

She picks me up, and carries me back to Ash.

" Ash. You didn't cut Pikachu did you?" she asks him sternly.

" What?! Cut him? I have no idea what your talking about?"

" This," she says showing me my cuts " did you do this to him? I want the truth."

Ash gasps." No! I swear, I've been away for the week, I left him with- MISTY!" He yells out in pure rage.

He calms down as he spots my with at tear rolling down my cheek.

" I'm so sorry. I should've never have left you with that monster."

Nurse Joy hands me back to Ash, I snuggle into him.

" I'm so sorry." he says again.

I look up to see him crying.

" Pikapi." I say as I fall fast asleep in his arms.

I am woken up by Ash's mother.

Somehow, I am in Ash's room. Ash must have brought me back home, so he can help me to get better. He walks in and smiles to see me awake.

"Pikapi!" I call to him, smiling to see him.

" Ok, I know this wont be easy for you..." He sits next to me " But can you tell what happened."

I don't know what to say.

I take a deep breath. Tears form in my eyes as I remember the terrible week I've had.

* * *

**This story should be finished in around 2 more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading this far.**

**Hope you've enjoyed it up until now.**

**Chapters might not be updated so often as school starts again tomorrow so I will have less time to right.**

**Thanks**

**-Pikachu727**


	8. Ash understands

**Hi Readers! I'm really sorry about not updating in ages, I've been busy with school and year 7 exams coming up so I haven't had time.**

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I just sit there on Ash's lap, tears welling up in my eyes, as I think about what to say. I look up at him, with big brown eyes.

" Pikapi Pikachu chu pika pi chu. I say quietly, tears now rolling down my face.

" Pikachu, I cant understand you." Ash looks at me. By the look in his eyes, I can tell this is really important to him, I cling on to him again. He looks straight ahead, at the Pokémon centre, you can see from the window

He stands up, holding me tight in his arms. Silently, he carries me into the small centre, sits by a computer.

At the push of a button, professor is on the screen.

" Why, Hello Ash!" He greets Ash. " How are you?"

" Not good, Do you have a Pokémon Translator?"

" Come to think of it, Yes I do, why? Do you need it?"

" Yes I do, I need to understand Pikachu." Ash tells oak.

Oak doesn't need telling twice, he gets up and in the background you can here plenty of bangs as different objects fall and hit the floor.

I lie down on Ash's lap, I'm so tired. The last thing I feel is Ash's hand stroke my back.

I wake up but don't move, I hear Ash's Pokedex. We are back in Ash's room.

" Hey Buddy, Professor Oak added this thing on to my Pokedex so I can understand you, isn't it brilliant!"

" Pika," I say in a tired whisper.

The Pokedex says the translation. " Yes it is."

Ash jumps for joy, " Is that what you just said?"

I nod, He runs around in excitement." Ok. So what's wrong?" He holds the Pokedex to me.

I say all that needs to be said, crying all the time. I remember all the pain, and tears I went through. I will never forget.

The Pokedex translates automatically.

" I'm so sorry. I should never have chose Misty over you, Ash. I got my punishment, I missed you so much, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I betrayed you."

Ash had already started to tear up.

" Misty hurt me so much, but nothing hurt more than my broken heart, I thought she was my friend, but all she did was use me. I was cut by a pen knife, locked in cupboards and... she threatened to kill me. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

I kept my head pushed into his arms. As the translation finished, Ash burst into tears.

" I never should've left you with her, It's not your fault, its mine." Ash sobbed, holding me tighter than ever before.

" Pikapi, PIKA CHU PI!" I yelled, He looked at me in confusion, then looked over at his Pokedex.

" Ash, HOW IS IT YOUR FAULT?!" I looked at him.

How can he think this is his fault, he cant blame himself, it was my decision.

" I let you stay with her." He cried.

" Pikapi, pi pikachu pika pikachu."

" Ash, its not, don't say anything else." The Pokedex translates.

Ash remains quiet.

" Pika chu chu Pika pi chu" so quiet Ash didn't hear it.

" I wish you would understand its my fault."

NO, Ash wasn't meant to hear that.

" How about we settle it as we both made a very bad decision." Ash smiles down at me.

I smile back and nod. " Pikapi? Pi chu pika pi chu pi?"

I look at the Pokedex. " Ash? would it be wrong to get revenge on Misty?"

Ash laughs as he hears this. " Lets do it, buddy!" He stands up, I cant get off the bed, so he picks me up and looks down at me.

I watch as he wipes away his tears, I copy him. again he laughs. I missed his laugh so much.

" We need to treat those cuts, before we do anything else. Lets get all the dirt away, you need a bath."

I start shivering in fear, I cry, and jump out of his arms. I'm to weak to land properly, so I fall.

Ash comes towards me, kneeling town to my level.

" What's wrong?"

I tell him why I'm so scared.

He understand completely. " I promise I wont hurt you, and I will be very gentle."

I trust him completely, I will never doubt him again.

Ash carries me into the bathroom, and turns on the hot water.

I watch as the water fills up. Slowly Ash lowers me into the warm water. It's so nice. Ash washes me, being as gentle as he can.

" Chuuuuuu." I coo as Ash washes me. Ash laughs and splashes me slightly. I splash him back. Ash turns round when he hears his mothers voice, telling him not to get the floor wet.

I grab his hat.

" Give that back!" He grabs at me. I put it under the water.

" Pikachu!" He laughs, as he fishes it out. Then he lifts me out of the water and places me on the floor. I wait for him to kneel down to dry me. I shake in his face, getting him very wet. I let out howls of Pikachu laughter. Ash covers me with a towel. He rubs a little to hard. " Pika!" I call out.

" Sorry. Are you Ok?" He says almost instantly, he was very concerned.

I smile. I'm so glad Ash is my best friend and trainer.

He Picks me up and takes me outside, the sun was shining down on the small town known as Pallet. I lay down in a patch of grass, Ash joins me.

I play with Ash everyday, its a lot of fun. A few days ago, I ran into a lake in Veridian Forest and Ash chased me, so we splashed around in the water, after that we sat down in the sun to dry off, and I climbed into a tree and got us both an apple each.

Every day I am getting stronger, Ash says we can get revenge on Misty soon, and then continue on our Journey.

Ash doesn't let me out of his sight, we work as a team, we never part.

Our Revenge on Misty, Ash says should be about bug Pokémon, I never liked the way she treated Caterpie, all he wanted was to be her friend.


	9. The odd encounter!

**I cant fit it all in 1 chapter. There will be around 1 more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a big thank you to Harshika, who gave me the story line!**

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

Its great to be back with Ash again, we haven't seen Misty since the incident, I think she knows I told Ash. I dread to think what she would do if she found me alone. But Today nothing can put off my good mood!

The golden sun shone on the stunning field. I found this field in the Forest next to Pallet Town when I was being chased by Ash, I love being chased by him its so fun, but not when its bath time, Misty put me off that.

Brock lays down the small picnic blanket just in front of me. Just to be really annoying, just as the blanket almost touched the ground, I jumped underneath it. I hear Brock sigh. This makes me burst into laughter. I hear Ash join in with my laugh as he lifts the fabric off me. I watch his smile widen as he sees me laying on my tummy. He scoops me up into his arms.

" I will let you sort out the food," He tell Brock. He looks down at me and pulls a face. " Lets go somewhere you cant cause mischief." He smiles down at me.

I climb up on his shoulder. We head towards a big oak tree. He signals me to go and climb the tree. I climb very quickly ,there are long vines hanging from all around , Ash tries to follow. I am soon on a branch near the top. I watch and laugh as Ash fails to get nearly as high as me. He slips.

" PIKAPI!" I yell down at him. He just manages to get a slight grip on a lower branch and hangs off it. I rush down onto the branch he is clinging onto. I don't know what to do, drastically, I search for something to help him with.

"Pikachu Help!"

I grab the nearest vine and wrap it around the end of the branch, just by the trunk, before knotting it at the end. I cant pull him up, I'm not strong enough. An idea pops into my head. Abseiling! Ash is losing grip. I hold on to the vine and start jumping on my hind legs, down the trunk. I speed down tree and look up at Ash who is about halfway down the tree.

A loud snap is heard from above.

" PIKAPI!" I yell as Ash falls towards me. I stand on my back legs and get ready to try and catch him. It only occurs to me the size and weight difference, when Ash is directly above me.

Owwww. Ash lands on me with quite a bit of force. He is heavier than he looks, I can barely breath.

" That was a close one wasn't it- Pikachu? PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU!" He leapt to his feet and looks around worriedly. Its a wonder he hasn't spotted me yet.

" Pika...pi." I manage to squeak, I need to catch my breath.

" No! I didn't hurt you did I? Are You Ok?" Ash has been so protective over me since that nightmare of a week.

I laugh. Its so funny, he didn't know he landed on me. Slowly he began to laugh along with me, and soon we are both on the floor. I don't know why we both think it was so funny, we just laughed about it.

A distant call was heard. Brock must have finished Lunch. My and Ash looked at each other. I instantly knew what he was about to say.

" Oh Great food! Lets go I'm starving!"

I nod in agreement. " Pikapi pikachu!"

Ash knew what I wanted to do. Race him back. I always win. Although I might let him win, just for today.

"Ok, Ready, Steady-" I cut him off.

"Pika!"

Both of us set off in a speed. Normally, I would go into a quick attack, and wait for him at the finish and he would then say ' well done Buddy!' as he always does.

I purposely fall over to give Ash time to get ahead. My plan backfires because he stops to see if I'm ok.

I nod to say I'm fine and he continues speeding ahead, grinning because he knows he might win.

As soon as he is so far ahead I cant see him, I slow to a walk. This forest is just as I remember. Wait... I recognise this path. The thought makes me smile. This is the path where Ash had to drag me by a clothes line. I hear a rustle in the bush, a little way ahead of me. I go over to have a look. A Pinsir is sitting on the ground. He looks hurt, I go over to see if he is ok.

" Are you alright?" I ask (Pokémon language).

" I lost my family.." He cries. That's when I notice that this Pinsir is smaller than most others. He must have lost its parents.

" Its ok. I will help you find them." I say. We begin to walk deeper into the forest.

" PINSIR!" I hear a deafening scream, but its not human.

" That's my mum!" The baby Pinsir gets up in excitement.

I lead the way. Soon we come up to two distressed looking Pinsir.

" Oh Thank You So much! You Found him! Is there any way we can repay you?" One of them asks me.

Then it struck me. Pinsir is a bug type Pokémon.

" I think there is..." I say smirking.

* * *

**I thought I could finish the story in one chapter, but I didn't manage so there will be around 1 more chapters!**

**Thanks**

**-Pikachu727**


	10. Sweet Revenge!

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I explain to the baby Pinsir's mother about Misty and about the plan of revenge. I also mention about her hate for bug Pokémon. She didn't seem to impressed.

" Ok tell me what you want me to do."

" Could you get together as many Pinsir as you can and meet me here tomorrow?"

" Ok Misty sound horrible, I would gladly help you, after all you did save my baby."

I freeze. Ash! He must be so worried. It must have been at least an hour.

* * *

**In the mean time (no ones p.o.v) **

" What if he's hurt, he fell over as he raced me. PIKACHU!" Ash hurried around the forest.

" I'm sure he is fine, Ash." Brock told Ash.

" You watch the food I will find Pikachu."

Brock began to walk back.

" PIKACHU WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I quickly say goodbye to the Pinsir.

" PIKACHU WHERE ARE YOU?"

I hear a worried shout, its Ash. I don't think he likes races anymore. I see him through the tree trunks.

" Pikapi!" I call to him.

he spins round to catch sight of me. He has tears in his eyes. I runs faster than I have seen him run before, he picks me up in his arms. He spins me round in the air.

" I thought you were hurt, because you fell over, or Team Rocket or even Misty got you."

I cant believe I hurt his so much just by running off.

" Pika..." I try to apologise.

" Its ok buddy, it wasn't your fault." He grinned. " I guess I'm just too fast for you!"

He is NOT! I am WAY faster than him, even though I'm a lot smaller than him.

Ash eventually puts me down. I look up, smiling at Ash. Next time, I wont let him win.

I need to tell him about the Pinsir. But first, I'm starving! I know Ash is, his stomach has rumbled many times.

" Lets get something to eat!" Ash turns to me. Soon we make it to Veridian City. I jump on Ash's shoulder as we slowly wonder into the nearest café.

" Oh no!" Ash laughs.

"Pika?" I ask. Why is he laughing.

" Brock!" He looks at me.

I suddenly remember. We left Brock back at Pallet with the food. I start laughing with him.

" We had better go back!" He stands up " Too bad! I'm so hungry, I don't think I can wait."

Ash's tummy rumbles as loud as a earthquake. This makes me laugh.

" Hey what's so funny!? You know when I'm hungry, my stomach doesn't stop."

The walk back to Pallet is quick and soon we arrive, to see a rather annoyed Brock.

" Where have you been? I've been here for ages."

Ash and I look at each other, both of us grinning ear to ear or in my case, cheek to cheek.

Brock rolls his eyes at Ash. " Never mind, your soups cold now but that isn't my fault."

"I don't care, I could eat just about anything!" Ash starts eating very quickly. I join in.

Together we finish our soup and lay down, looking up at the golden, now setting sun.

The next morning, slowly I open my brown eyes to see Ash fast asleep. As quietly as I can, I slip out of Ash's grip on my, he must have had a bad dream, he is always clingy when he does. I look over at a small clock on the bedside table. 9:00am. I need to meet Pinsir soon. I also need to wake Ash up. That isn't going to be easy, Ash is a REALLY deep sleeper. Once I put ketchup in his hair and sprinkled ashes on his face. He didn't even notice, you should've seen the look on his face when he did realise. It was so funny, for me, not so much for him. I grab his hat and put it on my head.

" PIKACHU!" I yelled at him as loud as I could. Brock woke up with a start.

Ash stayed fast asleep. I rolled my eyes.

"PIKACHU!" I shouted as I released off a small thundershock. He moved around a bit but remained asleep.

" PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" I let off a bigger thundershock that finally woke him up.

" Pikachu? What was that for?" He asked sleepily. He then noticed I was wearing his hat. " No... not this again..." He yawned.

"Pika!" I chirped at him. Ash forces himself out of bed and slowly walks out of his room. I go outside, still wearing his beloved hat. Ash soon returns, now out of his pyjamas.

He doesn't look right without his hat, his raven black hair all messy. I run towards the forest. If Ash doesn't catch me ( He wont I'm way to fast for him,) He will follow me to the Pinsir. Eventually, I arrive at my destination, Ash snatches the hat off my head.

"PIKA PIKACHU?!" I call to them. The family of Pinsir come out of their hiding spots to greet me. They all seem a little surprised to see Ash, but I explain to them who he is. Ash gets out his Pokedex, and scans Pinsir.

I don't bother listening to it rattle on, I'm to busy discussing our plan.

"Pikapi,"

Ash looks down at me.

" Pika pika chu pika."

Ash knows what I mean. He turns on the translator on his Pokedex.

" Ok Ash. I was thinking for our revenge on Misty, we could get a herd of Pinsir to go in the gym and chase her around." I tell Ash as the translator does it's job.

" That's a great idea buddy!" he turns to the Pinsir. " Are you ok to do that?"

" Pinsir!" they all told Ash

" Yeah! This will be fun!" The Pokedex translated.

Ash, me and Pinsir walked over to Misty's sisters gym.

As we arrive at the big doors, I direct Pinsir to a bush.

" When I yell, you come out and help. Ash stay out here, I will be ok." I say just before it is translated.

This is the big moment. I don't know if I can do this. I'm terrified. I can do it. I burst through the doors.

I expect to see Lily, Violet and Daisy, but they aren't anywhere to be seen. Instead Misty turns to see me. Her face goes VERY red.

" YOU LITTLE RAT! YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU? YOU TOLD ASH! I WILL GET YOU. YOU WILL PAY!" She leapt onto her feet and chased me.

I cant get away. I know I have a lot of Misty's Pokémon behind me, I can hear them. I don't dare to look back. I am pinned down to the floor, I cant breath, or call for Ash or Pinsir. Misty looks towards the door, while I am still pined down. I think she heard Pinsir because she went slightly pale. I also think she may have heard Ash. She picks me up and before I can yell, I am thrown into that awful cupboard. The memories flood over me. I need to escape.

"PIKAPI! PIKAPI! PIKAPI! PIKACHU! PIKAPI!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"I hope Pikachu is ok. He has been in there a while-" Ash worries before he was interrupted.

His Pokedex vibrated. " Translating..."

Ash's full attention was on the small machine.

" ASH! ASH! ASH! HELP! ASH!"

Ash's didn't think twice before rushing inside.

Misty is just sitting down by the pool. Ash storms up to her in full rage.

" WHERE IS PIKACHU!?" He screamed at her.

" Sorry. I don't know where your yellow rat is." She replied, without even looking up.

Ash bulls her up by her top.

" WHERE IS HE... Fine if you wont talk. PINSIR!" He yelled.

Misty looked like she was about to faint.

A whole herd of Pinsir almost knocked down the door.

"EACCCCKKKK" She squealed in terror as the bug Pokémon got closer.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I hear a lot of crashing outside. Ash must have heard me. I hear a loud bang on the cupboard door. NO. Misty's Pokémon must have come to stop Ash getting me out. Light floods into the small space. I fell sharp pain on my face.

" PPPPPIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAA" I cry in pain as I am attacked with a fury swipes. I use iron tail to knock them all out. It worked.

I run out of the room to see Ash, who dashes over to me at the sight of me.

" PIKACHU!" He picks me up and hugs me tightly. He then notices the scratches. " Are you ok? OH NO Your hurt. I need to get you to a Pokémon Centre."

Its so nice to see him care so much. As he continues to worry, I watch Misty. She is on the floor screaming. That will teach her.

My attention snaps back on Ash. I nod my head and leap onto the floor. I point at Ash's bag.

" Oh yeah! A super potion. I think I have one. I watch as he throws his bag on the floor and paws through all his stuff. After a while he finds what he is looking for.

" I'm sorry Pikachu, this may sting a bit." He says as he begins to spray the potion on me. I wince. He is right it does sting. I haven't had a potion used on me in ages. Soon enough I am fully healed. I jump into his arms, and together we exit the gym. As we begin to walk away, we spot Daisy, Lily and Violet. They come over to us.

" Hi Ash! We just got back from Johto, we visited ,on the way back a friend of ours. We completely forgot to give you this!"

Daisy hands Ash his gym badge.

" Alright! Buddy look!" He says to me in excitement.

Ash turns round suddenly to see the herd of Pinsir exit the gym. Ash and I look at each other. I can tell he is trying hard not to laugh, I know I am.

" Anyways, I hope we will meet again some day." Lily says.

" Bye Ash!" Violet then says after.

As they disappear into the gym, Ash turns to me and smirks. " I don't think they will want to see me again once the sees the gym."

I nod. I just spot Pinsir out of the corner of my eye. I run over and thank them for helping and say our good byes.

" Come on Buddy lets go find Brock and continue on our journey. We should probably get away from this gym." Ash looks at me.

" Pika!" I agree. The sun is shining brightly as we walk away from the gym. We both knew we would protect each other, throughout our lives.

* * *

**Finally I have finished this story! Please review. Thank you a lot for reading! Its great to know so many people are reading it. The story line came from Harshika, but I wrote it. **

**Thank again**

**-Pikachu727**


	11. NEXT STORY!

**NEXT STORY!**

**FOR MY NEXT STORY ASH MEETS UP WITH ALL THE GIRLS HE HAS TRAVELED WITH ( MISTY, MAY,DAWN,IRIS AND SERENA). ALL OF THEM LOVE ASH, BUT ASH ONLY LOVES ONE OF THEM BACK.**

**IN THE REVEIWS, PLEASE POST YOUR OPINION OF WHICH GIRL YOU THINK ASH SHOULD BE WITH.**

**THANK YOU!**

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**

**-PIKACHU727**


End file.
